


Priestly Duty

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Dry Humping, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Innuendo, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Partying, Priest Kink, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to come up with a better title but went "Fuckit, it's cute" Lol.<br/>Eggsy and Harry go to a community party and both get a lil tipsy, Eggsy more so, and it's up to Harry to make sure his lil egg gets home safe and sleeps it off. ♥ It's just a cute fic that struck me.</p>
<p>T+ mostly because of the alcohol stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priestly Duty

“I don’t see why you wanted me to come along… it’s not like anyone will share my interests, besides you.” Harry commented, straightening his priest collar and adjusting the coat in the mirror.

Eggsy grinned and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, “Well, I’ve not seen my mates for a bit and the whole block is throwin’ this party. I like the fancy stuff we do, but sometimes just gotta visit back to my roots.”

Harry rolled his eyes and adjusted the rosary on his wrist, “Why am I a priest again?”

“Because I like ya all in black like that. Looks nice.” Eggsy gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

“Mmhm. says the one who just happened to wear a… who are you dressed as again?”

Eggsy proudly stepped back and smoothed the front of his black jacket then straightened his red tie, “I am Crowley, from _Good Omens_. Great book. I’m kinda surprised you’ve never read it.

“And he’s a demon, yes?” Harry commented, passing to Eggsy his black sunglasses that were on the dresser.

Eggsy slipped them on and smiled, “Yep. That he is. Anywho, party’s startin in 10 min, let’s head out yah?”

They left out of Harry’s house and made it to Eggsy’s old flat duplex in enough time. The throbbing hip hop and rap bled into the streets as they stepped out of the cab.

“Oi, lookit who it is!!!!” Jamal cried out, his cape fluttering as he grabbed Ryan by the shoulder and pointed in Eggsy’s direction.

“EGGSY!!! Mate, long time no see!!” Ryan exclaimed and the three embraced happily.

“Hey, mates!! How’sit been?” Eggsy asked.

“Good good.” Jamal replied, then did a twirl as he smiled to show off fangs, “Like my Dracula costume?”

“Love it.” Eggsy beamed then looked at Ryan’s costume up and down, “’n you’re…?”

Ryan shrugged but didn’t pull back his hood on his outfit, “I’m…. Mr. Robot.”

Eggsy laughed until he swear he felt tears, “Nice, goin’ for gold?”

Harry at this time had just been awkwardly standing to the side. No amount of Kingsman etiquette lessons had prepared him for this kind of party. So, he did like anyone else would do at a party. He went to the snacks and drinks table that was set up and poured himself a cup of some rather questionably green frothy punch and a plate full of spider-web designed cookies.

He had just made it through half of the cookies when he saw Eggsy come back, his face pink from laughter and the sunglasses having slid down his nose.

“Having fun?” Eggsy asked as he snatched a cookie off the plate.

“Mm. The cookies are good… the punch is spiked.” Harry said, taking another gulp of the punch.

“…. How many cups of it have you had already?” Eggsy asked, watching as Harry refilled it.

“Um… this is my third.” Harry smiled sheepishly.

Eggsy laughed and got himself a cup, “Ah, well, ‘tis the point!!! Eat, drink, be merry… wait, wrong holiday… ah, fuckit.” Then tipped the cup back and took a long gulp from it.

The rest of the evening went pretty well, with Eggsy stopping and chatting with just about everyone and Harry exchanging pleasantries with them as well, especially after they discovered he was Eggsy’s boyfriend. Harry didn’t know what he expected but many of the older residents who knew Eggsy for a long while seemed happy that Eggsy had him as a boyfriend.

However, more than one old lady tried to have him sit still to listen to a “confession”. He learned after the first one who remarked about more usages of rosary beads than he had first considered that he didn’t wanna know what else these old birds had hidden in those dark minds.

Finally, Eggsy seemed pleased with the evening having talked to most of his old friends and having drunk at least five cups of the punch. Harry had stopped at that fourth cup. He didn’t know exactly what was in it, but he was pleasantly sloshy on the way home. Eggsy was hyper, chattering about all the people that had been there and he was so happy that he had had a chance to go since it’d been a while.

When they stepped into the house, it was all Harry could do to shut the door before Eggsy was all over him, kissing at his jaw and biting at his lower lip.

“Harryyyyy.” Eggsy whined, rutting up against Harry as his sunglasses slipped down the bridge of his nose again.

Harry easily pushed Eggsy back then scooped him up in his arms bridal style, carrying him up the stairs all while tilting his head back to fend off kiss attacks. Harry was lucky that Eggsy was too buzzed to engage his Kingsman training as Harry set him down on the bed because if he could, he would have probably been trapped.

Not bothering to even take off their outfits, Harry crawled into bed beside Eggsy to hold tight to him while Eggsy stilled tried, for later of better terms, to hump at Harry. Another befuddled whine made its way past Eggsy’s lips but Harry only shushed him and pet his hair.

“Now, now darling you can do that tomorrow at confession for you’ve been _very_ bad.” Harry muttered low into Eggsy’s ear, making Eggsy only desperately try to reach further for him.

Eggsy made a soft moaning sound as flopped his hands a bit and sleepily mumbled “Noooo…wanna…” against Harry’s chest the last words lost in the thick fabric as Eggsy started to nod off to sleep.

Harry patted Eggsy’s back gently, “Go to sleep, my little devil.”

A few more whines of protest was all Harry received before Eggsy decided maybe sleeping was a better choice after all. Unfortunately for Harry he was now thoroughly trapped in Eggsy’s embrace and couldn’t reach that itch that the priest collar had made on the back of his neck.

Ah, well, that’s what he gets he supposed being dressed as a priest while indulging a little devil. He didn’t regret it for a second.


End file.
